Because Heaven Is A Better Place
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: And that is the place where he met her.


**Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance**

* * *

**Rolu oneshot.**

* * *

"Demon Rogue, what are you looking at?!" The voice of the once purest angel turned demon Purehito, or as he called himself nowadays, Hades boomed through the room of the black haired demon.

"Nothing, Hades-Sama." He said politely, but also with indifference.

"You're lying! You've been watching that Heartfilia girl, haven't you? If You, Rogue Cheney, go to her, than you're banned from Hell." Rogue's eyes widened, until he remembered he indeed watched the blond from his ruby ball. He inwardly cursed. Rogue was a demon that obeyed every command from the satanic Hades, whatever he liked or not. But then Lucy Heartfilia, a girl with the most beautiful eyes and her hair that sparkled whenever the sun would touch her hair with its light. From the moment Rogue saw the things that Lucy did, like treating the lower angels like Loke like he's the same as her, till the moment that she flew to earth to save hundred humans from the bitter death, he loved her. He wanted her.

It made him decide to be his own commander. Rogue stood up from his chair and gave Hades the most coldest glare that he could give.

"Then I'll leave. I don't need your help anymore, lowlife. Get out of my eyesight, before I call Zeref." Hades took a step back, his eyes revealing anger and that he was scared. Rogue chuckled inwardly.

"If you want to command someone, then command Sting for all I care. I'm out of here." Rogue calmly walked out of the room, leaving the older demon shocked. The black haired male grew his black on his back, the feather more softer then usual.

* * *

He flew to heaven, knowing nowhere else to go. He sighed as he realized that he left his little brother behind.

"I'm sorry, Frosch. I will pick you up one day." He let one lone tear fall out of his eyes. Heaven was coming closer, he just hoped they wouldn't shun him away. The port to heaven was closed. Next to it was a little girl with brown eyes, white and the most extraordinary cat ears. She looked sour at Rogue, until she suddenly smiled at the male.

"Welcome Rogue Cheney, we expected you. I'm Carla Marvel, the 'weighter', who decides whenever a person may pass. You're accepted into heaven because of your heart. Go in, before I change my mind." Rogue bowed in respect to the guard.

"Thank you very much, Carla-Sama." He walked into heaven, seeing all sorts of angels walk past him. No one gave him dirty looks. He sighed in relief.

"Hey, you're that logue- no, yogue, right?" The said male popped a vein and turned around. He saw a male with spiky pink hair (or is it salmon) coloured hair. He grinned to Rogue.

"For your information, dumbass, my name is Rogue. Not Logue, or Yogue or togue, but Rogue." The air was awkward, until they burst out in laughter.

"Haha, sorry man, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I tend to forget peoples names."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. But why did you want to talk to me, I'm a-"

"Former hell resident, I know. But that doesn't matter, I've more important matters to talk to you." Natsu's face turned serious. "The reason that Carla let you in is because our princess is depressed." He looked away hurt. "Our queen lost her power, and her father's abusing her. Carla saw a vision of you comforting her royal majesty Lucy Heartfilia." Rogue's eyes widened of surprise.

"Really? Then show me where she is." The boy Natsu grinned again and showed the way to the palace made out of gold. Before it stood a woman with golden hair and brown eyes, but Rogue knew it wasn't Lucy.

"I welcome thee, Rogue Cheney, to my and my family's castle. You've came here to ask my daughter's hand?" He bowed down deeply.

"Yes, your royal majesty. May I ask of you, where is your daughter?"

"In the ballroom, on the second floor."

"Thank you." He bowed again and ran into the castle. Layla chuckled,

"Just call me Layla, Rogue."

* * *

The male was running to the second floor, and saw one door with the bord 'ballroom' on it. He took a deep breath and stepped into the ballroom. In the middle of the room, he saw 'that' girl dance on her own. She stepped on the ground with elegance. Tears were falling out of her eyes, glistening as they touched the ground. What Rogue realized is the fact that her left wing was torn of.

"Lucy-Sama." The voice halted the female her dancing routine. She looked to the left and blushed when she saw the male.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to ignore you, Rogue." Surprise roamed in the said male's eyes.

"It's me who needs to apologize, your majesty." He stepped closer to the blond and took her hand. He kissed the top of it. Lucy found herself blushing.

"May I have this dance?" She nodded. They held each others hand and bowed down. Another piece of music played, this time more optimistic and romantic. They danced through the whole room.

"Why is your left wing torn off?" Lucy looked at her shoes, feeling the tears fall out of her eyes again.

"My father hates he and thereby torn off my left wing." Rogue stoked her tears away with his tumb.

"Don't you worry, they will grow back. Or shall I teach you another way to fly?" Lucy nodded, being curious how to do that. To her surprise, he closed the distance of them with a kiss.

She felt it, the feeling of flying, but yet on another matter. But quickly it was interrupted by two voices.

"My, my brother. Frosch knew you'll look better as an angel instead of demon."

"AWWWWW, how cute! I knew you liked that boy since you took that crystal ball from your father, Lu-Chan."

"Levy!" Lucy shouted with embarrassment. In the meanwhile, Rogue looked at himself. His clothes turned white and light blue. He looked surpised if you didn't know by now.

"How?"

"Simple, brother. You turned an angel. Just came to look how you look like an innocent guy." He roared into laughter after the sentence. Rogue and Lucy were embarrassed for the rest of the day. But they got married, and they ruled heaven with happiness.

* * *

**Fast ending is fast. This is like the previous live of Lucy and Rogue in my story called Heal My broken Heart. Seeya!**


End file.
